


Testing Edges

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Choking, Edgeplay, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Liam likes it rough, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top Brett Talbot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: It's just... smut. That's all.





	Testing Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sofiaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/gifts).



> for you, little Tank.  
> Thanks for the last line :)

Brett’s got Liam pinned between his legs and what makes it even hotter is that Liam can move at any time… he chooses not to. Brett loves everything about this, he gets off seeing him act this way when he knows Liam can easily flip him and pin him down instead.

He leans down, slips his tongue between the seam of Liam’s lips, they part, letting Brett in and Liam whines inwardly, bucks up for friction. His hands still holding onto the headboard where Brett told him to.

Brett taps his hips, “Don’t. Keep still.” Liam chases after his mouth when he pulls away, groans at the loss but slumps back, “You can get off when I tell you to.”

Liam doesn’t answer and Brett’s hand flies to his throat, “Liam.” he says firmly, feels Liam’s dick twitch in his jeans against this leg.

“Yes. Yes, sorry.” he licks his lips, blue eyes now darkened with want.  Brett feels every single muscle in Liam’s body strain to keep from moving. It’s so easy to rut up and satisfy himself, even momentarily, but he doesn’t. Liam takes a deep breath instead, Brett feels his throat constrict under his palm as he swallows.

“Good baby.” and then he leans down and kisses Liam properly. Lets Liam kiss him back, and he does so without moving the rest of his body. Brett knows he’s fucking dying to, but he only strokes languidly into Brett’s mouth with his tongue.

Brett slips the button of his jeans open with one hand, just enough to slide in easily so he can palm Liam over the material a few times. Liam groans and leaks but he doesn’t move, Brett’s thumb rubs over the wet spot, increasing its size and hums satisfied when it bleeds through.

Liam’s eyes flutter closed and Brett pulls away, leaving him to balance on an infuriating edge, “Brett please.”

“No.”

Brett’s hands come down to Liam’s hips where he thumbs roughly over the protruding bones, pressing down, kneading the skin until they turn a pretty pink under his fingers. Liam’s flushed and Brett knows he aches to move, his breaths come fast, erratic, body shivering under Brett’s.

“Let go of the bed.” Brett orders and when Liam does he takes a hold of Liam’s jeans and with one rough tug he flips Liam over, pushes his knees in under him and presses down in the middle of his back.  He sees Liam’s cocky smirk and how he bites down on his bottom lip, like that’s exactly what he wanted, sometimes Liam can get off just by being roughed around a little.

Brett leans his tall body down on Liam’s fully aware of the weight he’s placing on Liam’s smaller frame, but just as aware of the sharp scent of arousal that spills from Liam’s pores when he does it.

“Every time you smirk like that, you’ll be punished. Carry on.” His voice lacks the fierceness he intended to speak with but Liam just looks so damn hot this way, he can’t help getting a little weak himself.

“Okay…”  Liam says and breathes out as Brett kisses his cheek, “But I don't mind you know...”

“Fuck Liam. You’ll be the end of me I swear.” He slides Liam’s jeans down the swell of his ass, leaving them just low enough to expose what Brett needs, and then he bites down into the soft flesh right in the middle of one cheek.

Liam jerks in response and his hands fly up to grab the headboard again. He growls, “Brett!” then swallows the word back as soon as it’s out, wood cracking in his hands, “Sorry!”

“Are you getting impatient, hmm?”

“No…” he honestly doesn't sound like he’s sure of that answer, maybe he doesn't want to be and Brett’s cock aches with the thought that Liam’s letting Brett do this because he likes it.

Brett smooths over one of his ass cheeks, feels Liam’s body tense up, getting ready for his punishment and then he smacks down hard, the slap sounding out through the room. Liam yelps out then moans and bucks back for more, for Brett to touch him again.

“Fuck that’s good. You can do it again if you want…maybe a little harder?”

Brett’s hands curl into Liam’s hips at that. Of course he wants to do that again, he loves seeing Liam’s golden skin turn pink then fade fast, inviting him to do it again. But he kisses the small of Liam’s back instead, settling on his knees behind Liam and eases Liam out of his jeans, “Soon. Wanna get you nice and open first okay?”

Liam nods. His body is hypersensitive, synced to respond to every little noise, expecting touch,  _ wanting  _ touch- Brett can tell because he jumps a bit when Brett uncaps the lube, and he whines faintly when Brett traces over his hole and slips in a slick finger.

Liam’s legs are trapped between Brett’s and he can’t really open them the way he wants to but his body goes a little slack in Brett’s hold, “Love your hands on me… they’re so big.” and he wiggles from side to side settling into the grip Brett’s got on him.

“My hand almost goes right around your tiny waist baby, you’re so perfect.” Brett’s finger dips in deepr while he pulls Liam's ass apart, he quickly adds another finger and speeds up when Liam whines loudly, “Jerk yourself a little baby. Softly.”

“Thank you.”  Liam says shakily and licks his lips.

Brett releases himself from his jeans, strokes himself a few times while watching Liam reach down and jerk off. He adds another finger, spreading them open - that drives Liam wild - and but he keeps an eye on Liam’s face for when his eyes roll back and then firmly says, “Stop.”

But Liam keeps jerking, “Brett please, I…” he does that sexy half smirk again, fully intent on getting what he wants.

Brett delivers a sharp snap to his ass, “I said stop!”

Liam releases his dick immediately, “Oh my god!”

“Did you leak?” Brett asks, he tries for unimpressed but his tone is so thick with arousal, he doubts it comes off that way.

Liam reaches back down to check, “Yeah…” he keeps playing with the wet tip. Brett growls at that and grabs his arm, pins it down on his back and Liam’s skin turns white where he grips him and then the little shit lets out a victorious chuckle mixed with a moan.  

“Again… Please?”

“Fuck Liam. I wanna say no, because you’re being cocky but…"

“Brett please?”

“But when you ask like that, so perfectly, how can I say no?” and then his hand comes down hard against Liam's ass, Liam cries out, wanton. It’s Brett’s turn to leak, watching the skin go pink in the shape of his hand, it stays that way for a bit because Liam doesn’t trigger the healing immediately. Brett’s gut burns to be inside Liam, to make him sound like that even more, hear his name yelled all broken and raspy.

Because, ultimately, he knows his own pleasure depends on Liam’s, on that helpless little whine he gives just before Brett makes him come, maybe after he’s begged for a little while, but still nothing sounds better than Liam falling into pleasure when he’s told to.

“Fuck!” Brett lubes his dick up with his free hand, then eases in slowly, and while he slides inside, he grabs Liam’s hip hard, making him grunt out into the sheets, “I love how you sound. Love that I can make you sound this way.” Brett says and bottoms out, takes a minute to relish in the feeling of the tight wet heat around his dick before he moves.

“Oh god… Brett…”

“Does that feel good?”

“Feels so good... move please? Hard?”

“Shh baby, let me take care of you okay?” and with that Brett pulls back fast and slams back in, Liam’s body jerks and trembles, grabbing for purchase with the hand that’s not pinned when Brett does it again, his face pure bliss like he’s in a different place entirely.

Brett moved faster, and Liam reaches back, places his arm behind his back for Brett to take, “Fuck you’re a good boy baby, such a good boy. I love you.” he purrs and pins that arms down too, holding both of Liam’s palms in his hand. He pushes down, leaning more of his weight on Liam.

Liam’s face glows red at that, he arches his back and moans, “Thank you.” it’s barely audible, his voice breaking off as Brett fucks into him hard, making his body bounce back and forth, hair tumbling into his face.

Brett smooths his hand down the slope of Liam’s arched back, smooth skin and taut muscle underneath his fingertips, and brushes Liam’s hair away from his eyes. His hand is soft touching Liam but Brett’s hips thrust into him hard and fast.

“Brett! Fuck… Brett stop I’m gonna come!” Liam screams it out, biting down on the sheet preparing himself for whatever’s about to come - Brett’s either going to stop or let him come and fuck him right into his next orgasm.

Brett gasps and forces his hips to stop despite how fucking good it feels, “Liam… did you just… edge yourself baby?”

“It’s what you want isn’t it?” Liam asks and his body relaxes again from where all his muscles tensed.

“Fuck you’re so good for me. Jesus.” Brett rubs circles on the bare skin of his back, helping his body get back on track, to get over the shock of cutting his orgasm short. 

"Only for you." Liam sighs at Brett's touch.

##    
  


Brett leans down and places soft kisses between Liam’s shoulder blade, “Good boy.” He whispers just loud enough for Liam to hear, feels the skin beneath his lips break out in goose bumps.

Liam wiggles his hips, letting Brett know he’s ready again. Brett’s cock shifts deliciously inside Liam and he lifts his hips up more, spreading is legs apart, “Move for me baby… Stop before you come.” and his fingers curls firmly around Liam’s hip.

“Need my hands…” Liam says, voice half muffled by the sheets.

Brett releases the hold on Liam’s arms, grabs his ankles instead and Liam props himself up on his elbows then rolls his hips back. Brett can only watch in awe as Liam’s body ripples, creating perfect waves of thrusts. It’s almost too much– listening to the pretty sounds Liam’s making, how the muscles in his ass tighten when he moves.

He feels Liam clench around his cock, and he’s about to come himself because it’s just too good like this, “Liam…”

Liam rolls back hard a few more times then promptly stops, gasping, groaning, “Fuck!! Fuck fuck fuck…” he drops his head between his arms, breathing heavy.

“You were real close huh…” Brett notes, softly fucking into Liam again.

“Yeah…”

“Good boy. Thank you. You sound so pretty when you can’t come. Promise I’ll make it worth it for you okay?”

Liam blushes and gives Brett a lazy smirk, still out of breath, “Okay…”

“Now turn around please baby,” Brett can only keep away from Liam’s mouth for so long and it always feels best to come when he’s kissing the guy he loves. 

Brett pushes in again, and now that Liam’s on his back he pays special attention to his neglected nipples, rubbing the nubs between his fingers. He watches Liam’s body arch in response, stomach dipping with laboured breathing, ass bucking up into Brett.

“I love how you feel, so soft.” Brett says and smiles when he finally sees the beautiful blush spread down Liam’s neck and chest. He leans down and kisses it, higher and higher until he reaches Liam’s mouth. He gives him a proper kiss and then says, “Now stop moving.” and Liam’s body falls still, eyes fluttering.

Brett licks over one of the buds - just to be a tease, to test Liam’s self-restraint -and Liam whines, bites down so hard on his lip Brett worries he’ll draw blood - but he stays still.

Then, without warning, he slams back into Liam. The sounds exiting Liam’s mouth, and how pliant he’s making his body for Brett to push and pull however he wants, only spur him on. Liam's fingers dig deep into Brett’s thighs with every hard  thrust , to let him know he’s enjoying it.

“Brett please?” Liam’s moaning, flushed and Brett can hear his heart slam against his ribs, his cock leaking steadily on his abs, “Please?” he asks again, polite and faint and he also tilts his head back and closes his eyes. And fuck… how can Brett say no to that any longer, to how perfectly Liam submits to him.

Brett reaches down – hips still snapping into Liam – and brushes his thumb over Liam’s lips, dips it into his mouth then watches Liam’s cheeks hollow as he sucks.

Liam’s making soft little humming sounds around his finger and Brett can’t take it anymore. He withdraws the finger and swiftly wraps that hand around Liam’s throat, squeezing. Liam whines out a mangled “Oh god” but Brett’s hand is making it hard to speak. The other hand wraps around Liam’s wet dick and he strokes him down fast, in time with this thrust, doesn’t even care that now he’s the one letting out groans of pleasure.

He slams in a few more times, hard, and now slightly uncoordinated as his own body tip toes on the brink of orgasm. 

“Brett!?” Liam cries out desperately, whimpering loudly, ass clenching around Brett as he holds himself back.

He squeezes harder around Liam’s throat then says, “Okay baby…. Okay, come for me.”

With that Liam lets out an unimaginable sigh of relief and comes instantly, bursting out hard over Brett’s hand and his own stomach. Brett watches Liam give himself over to the pleasure, lips parting and making those exact sounds Brett love so much, and that’s all it takes for him. He lets himself go, spilling into Liam, hips twitching the same as Liam's slack body beneath him.

Brett finishes up and pulls out slowly, wincing because he's hyper sensitive now, and judging from how Liam's twitching, so is he.

“Thank you…” Liam’s eyes are half closed, his sides rising and falling quickly as he comes down.

Brett drops down beside him, “You okay?” he asks, his hand cupping around Liam's thigh and drawing out faint tendrils of pain. He knows Liam can take it, likes it rough even, but he doesn't want him to be uncomfortable.

Liam answers with a satiated hum and turns, his nose nuzzling and scenting Brett’s neck, “Just cold.” he says quietly folding his hands to his chest, so Brett pulls the covers up over them, relaxing against Liam’s warmth.

“Hey,” Brett says before they drift off, “I love you.”

“Hmm.” and then Liam mumbles back something that Brett’s sure means he loves him too before soft snores tumble from his lips. He smiles fondly and places a kiss to Liam’s forehead, letting his scent lull him to sleep as well.

##    
  
  
  


 


End file.
